Not Forgotten
by countrygirls86
Summary: Each night he watched as she slowly forgot about him and his promise, and eventually, she quit waiting for him on her balcony. He had promised her, and he swore he would never give up.


_A/N: Hi! This is my first shot at a Once story so I hope you all enjoy it. All feedback is welcomed. This is set shortly after Regina married Leopold._

_I do not own these wonderful characters or the show. I'm simply playing make-believe with my inspirations. ;) _

* * *

><p>Robin Hood ducked behind a tree, smirking when a group of the king's knights darted past him. He shook his head, turning his back on the clueless men before staring at the castle for a moment as he planned his best strategy. His men had already left for camp, carrying more than enough gold for the surrounding villages, but something had him falling behind tonight. He glanced around before running back to the wall in front of him and climbing it effortlessly.<p>

* * *

><p>Regina breathed evenly, watching as the king comforted his daughter. Bandits had snuck into the castle and left with several bags of gold minutes before Leopold and Snow had returned from their week-long trip. Regina took a deep breath, removing her eyes from the crying child as Leopold's soft voice filled the room. "You shouldn't worry, Snow. The men meant no harm; they only wanted gold." Snow nodded her head, wiping away her tears and returning her father's hug. They shared their goodnights before Snow followed Johanna as they left for her bed chambers. The king's eyes landed on Regina as soon as the doors slammed shut. "How did they get in? I left my best guards to protect the castle while Snow and I were gone." Was he accusing her of letting them in? Regina held back her scoff, and instead simply shook her head.<p>

"I do not know. I was sleeping." He nodded his head, walking away from her. She folded her hands in front of her stomach, waiting to be dismissed and hoping he had had enough excitement for one night.

"Yes, I suppose you were. You can go. We will talk more about it in the morning." She smiled to herself before quickly moving to leave. "Please escort the queen to her room. I wouldn't want to risk a bandit still being inside the castle." Regina glanced over her shoulder at the king as he spoke to his favorite guard, wondering if he was truly worried over her safety or over her being stolen away from him. She couldn't read his expression and bid him a good night as she left the room.

"Your Majesty, we will take the longer route seeing as the bandits destroyed the main hall." She nodded her head, not bothering to correct him. The bandits hadn't destroyed anything; it had been her who tore the room to pieces. She had been left alone, and anger had overwhelmed her. Maybe she should take magic lessons from Rumpelstiltskin? It had felt freeing hours ago to use magic, and she wanted nothing more than to have that feeling again. "My men informed me that there is no sign of a break in and not a single man had left his post." Regina narrowed her eyes, slowing her pace as she followed him.

"Perhaps someone left a door unlocked or a window opened?" She lifted her head when he turned to look at her, and when he didn't continue to walk, she hardened her glare. The man tilted his head slightly, eyeing her up and down.

"Perhaps they did, Your Majesty. I intend to find this person." She held her glare, balling her fingers into fists at her sides. He stepped closer to her, and she noticed he appeared much larger without his restraining armor. "I do not take lightly to someone stealing from King Leopold."

"Neither do I." She paused before pushing past him. "I would like to continue to my room now." She breathed out nervously, knowing the guards questioned her loyalty to the king. She hated being left alone in their company. Unwelcoming attempts had been made before, but luck had been on her side. The castle was a busy place during the day, and at night, she kept to her room as much as possible.

"Certainly, Your Majesty." She was slightly surprised when he grabbed her arm as he caught up to her pace. She glared at him, trying to yank her arm free. If she only knew how to control her magic then she wouldn't have to fear his intentions. She wouldn't have to be afraid ever again.

"How dare you put your hands on me!" She growled, releasing her strongest glare. He smirked, pushing her backwards until her back hit the wall. "LET ME GO!" Regina yelled, refusing to take her eyes away from his. He shook his head, leaning closer to her and pressing his body against hers.

"I know you are not a good woman. Saving the princess was a trick, and the king is blinded by your looks. What are you after? The crown? The gold?" She rolled her eyes, attempting to push him away, but he only leaned in more. She groaned, flinching slightly when he shoved her into the wall again.

"I want nothing." He shook his head, disbelieving her words. She closed her eyes briefly, realizing no one would be able to hear her screaming. The castle was huge, and it was too late for anyone to be wandering the halls. He had picked this path because he knew no one would be traveling it. He had planned this, and she was certain he wasn't going to let the opportunity pass.

The guard smirked, using his free hand to caress her cheek. She turned her head away from him, demanding he stop. He only laughed, roughly grabbing her face. "Maybe this will teach you to steal from the king?" Her eyes widened and she tried once again to get away to no avail.

* * *

><p>Robin pressed his back against a wall as guards hurried down the hall on the other side. It was dangerous for him to return, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He had missed something important; he could feel it nagging in the back of his mind. What could he have forgotten or not seen? Suddenly, his attention drifted away from the fading footfalls of guards to the distressed feminine yell above and across the room from him. He readied his bow and took off up the stairs as quickly as possible.<p>

He rounded the corner, listening for her screams again. He needed direction, but he didn't stop moving, wanting to waste no time in helping her. Robin turned left when he heard a hushed voice, and immediately raised his bow higher. Was this what he missed? Had he not heard her cries for help earlier? No, he had. He remembered watching from above as she demolished the large room around her. He had found her breathtaking, but he knew now he had missed her sadness. She had been angry, and this had to be the reason why. When the man's face disappeared on the other side of her neck, Robin's temper raged. He tossed his bow over his shoulder and ran down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Regina breathed in and out quickly, closing her eyes again when the guard's mouth found her neck. Why hadn't she insisted on walking alone? She suddenly stumbled forward when his weight was torn away from her body. She opened her eyes, looking up from the floor when she heard him yelling. "BANDIT! THIEF!" She watched as the other man swung his fist forward, knocking the guard unconscious to the floor.<p>

When Robin turned to face the woman, her eyes widened in fear. He quickly raised his hands out to his sides, not wanting to frighten her any more than she already was. "I do not want to hurt you, Milady. I only came to assist when I heard your cries." Regina remained quiet, standing up slowly. Robin didn't move, giving her the distance she needed. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

Regina shook her head, mesmerized by his honest concern. No one had spoken to her in such a way since Daniel. She looked away, hearing the distant marching of running knights. "I'm fine, but you won't be if you stay here. You must go." She rushed forward, hesitating in placing her hands on him.

"Perhaps you should go with me? It doesn't appear to be safe for you here." She smiled at him, wishing she could leave with him. It would be easy to run, but it would be near impossible to hide. She shook her head, folding her arms over her chest.

"I cannot leave. The king would be furious." Robin gasped, realizing who exactly this woman was. She was the new queen, and he couldn't believe how young she was. Of course, he had heard rumors of her age, but seeing her up close, he knew she couldn't be any older than he. "Thank you for saving me, but I must return the favor. You need to go now." She didn't hesitate this time as she gently pushed him down the hallway. "You can escape from my balcony." She carefully dragged him into her bed chambers, glancing down the hallway before closing the door behind them.

"Your Majesty." She froze, frowning at his words. She shook her head, nearly in tears.

"Don't call me that; my name is Regina." Robin nodded his head, letting his eyes dance across her features. He couldn't quit staring at her; there was something about her that wouldn't leave his senses alone. Regina glanced over her shoulder, snapping him out of his trance, and he frowned when she jumped slightly at the muffled voices from the end of the hallway.

When he called her name, she briefly closed her eyes before gently pushing him towards the balcony. "Here." Regina whispered as she quickly unraveled a long rope from the railing and held it out for him. She kept her eyes down, trying to avoid his questioning eyes as he stared at her. She glanced upward, sighing as she released her hold on the rope. "In case I ever wanted to escape. It's always good to have a way out, right?"

Robin stepped closer to her, furrowing his brow at the woman in front of him. Somehow he felt the need to protect her, to take away the fear and pain in her eyes, and to save her from this life she apparently did not enjoy nor want. He sighed, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek softly. Regina startled at the gesture, but didn't pull away from him. She longed for the caring touch, having lost such pleasures since marrying the king. She closed her eyes, breathing in the smell of forest. His quiet, concerned voice coaxed her eyes to open and her attention to fall fully onto him. "If ever you wish to leave, I will help. You deserve better, Regina."

Regina furrowed her brow, shaking her head. She stepped away from him, lifting her chin slightly. "What do you know, Thief, of what I deserve?" Robin frowned at the anger and sadness consuming her, and before his own temper could flare, he breathed in slowly. Regina's glare faltered and she looked away, unable to stare at him any longer. Robin sighed, wondering what had caused her such self-doubt and sorrow. Did she not know how important she was? He shook his head, his attention splitting between her and the guards knocking on her door. He opened his mouth, and she returned her eyes to his as she awaited his answer.

"I know you don't deserve what was happening in the hallway. I know a woman as young as you are doesn't deserve to be married to an old man you clearly do not love. You don't deserve a child only a few years younger than you." He paused briefly, breathing in deeply. "Milady, you deserve happiness, and by staying here, you aren't receiving it." She glared at him through the tears filling her eyes. He was right, but she couldn't leave. Her mother had seen to it, and she couldn't risk another life being ripped away over her happiness. No matter how badly she wanted to leave the castle, his life seemed too important. She shook away the thoughts in her head, releasing a shaky breath.

As her anger gave way to the sadness, Regina wrapped her arms around her body, and glanced towards the door where the guards were dangerously close to breaking in. She swallowed and blinked back her tears before gently pushing Robin toward the balcony railing. "You should go before they knock down the door." Her voice was quiet and the defeated look in her eyes left Robin wanting to stay. He didn't want to leave without her; didn't know if he could leave her behind. Regina smiled slightly, reading the rebellion and uncertainty in his eyes. A few tears slipped down her cheeks and she stepped back before he could wipe them away. "Please, go." Robin reluctantly nodded his head, and frowned when she turned away from him.

"I'm sorry, Milady, for the lack in my skills. I will find a way to save you…even if it takes a lifetime." Regina had no time to react to his words as her attention shot to the door as a loud crack echoed throughout the room. Robin stole one last look at the stunning queen before scaling down her side of the castle. When Regina glanced over her shoulder, he had vanished, and she was relieved to find him gone when the guards bolted into the room.

Robin watched from his spot within the forest trees. He flinched when the king arrived minutes after the guards, striking her for assisting in his escape. She had fallen to her knees nearly hitting her head on the railing, but she hadn't screamed. He shook his head, deciding right then and there that he would steal from this man every chance he received. Once the king and guards had left, Regina stood to her feet, glaring out into the night. Robin frowned, not approving of the dark determination on her features as she wiped away the blood on her lip. When he heard horses' hooves slamming into pavement, he backed away slowly before swiftly darting through the trees.

Regina shook her head as she glared into the forest. She had finally been pushed past her breaking point. If they wanted a fight, if they wanted to play with her, then they had better learn the new rules. She was about to change the game. With a devilish grin, she turned away from her balcony, entering her room and calling for Rumpelstiltskin. It was time this retched kingdom learned of her true power. Her mother, the king, and his precious Snow White would all regret the day they wronged her. The thief was right; she did deserve happiness, and she was going to get it if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

><p>For years, Robin returned to his spot in the trees outside her bed chambers. He watched every night as the young girl grew more and more into the vicious Evil Queen. Each night he watched as she slowly forgot about him and his promise, and eventually, she quit waiting for him on her balcony. He had promised her, and he swore he would never give up. Even after he fell in love and married Marian, he made time to visit his Regina. It was when his son was born and he lost Marian that he hadn't the time to check on her. He locked away her memory in the back of his mind, only visiting it in his weakest moments. Even when her Dark Curse returned her thirty years later, he still hadn't forgotten.<p>

Robin blinked, shaking his head as he watched the two women crash into the hard ground. It couldn't be her. She had vanished amongst the purple cloud of her curse. He shook his head again, realizing she and the other woman were helpless against the beast returning for a second attack. Reacting quickly, Robin released his arrow, racing forward when the flying creature retreated. Stopping behind her, he held out his hand, finding the queen as beautiful as that night in her chambers. "Milady?" Regina turned to face him, and it was then he noticed the cut on her arm. "You're injured." His concern alarmed her, but she quickly glanced away.

"It's Your Majesty, and I'm fine." He furrowed his brow, watching as she examined her arm. She didn't remember him, but why should she? He had only been a mere second of her life where as she had been hours upon hours of his. He frowned, letting out the air from his chest. He had promised her, and as far as she was concerned, he had failed. She had lost hope in his promise and as a result had forgotten about him.

"A simple thank you would suffice." Unsure what else to say, he nodded his head, continuing to hold his hand out for her.

"We didn't ask for your help." He was amazed when she rose to her feet, dusting off her clothes as she did. The woman next to her graciously accepted his hand, saying something he didn't quite hear. His concern was still on the queen. He knew in that moment he would keep his promise even if she had forgotten it. He would find a way to save her from the sadness and anger pulsing through her veins.

Until then, he would keep their brief encounter from long ago to himself. When it was time, he would remind her. Robin smiled at the other woman, quickly introducing himself along with the group of men appearing behind him. They carried on a conversation before deciding to join together. With the new beasts circling the forest, none of them were safe.

Robin glanced at Regina, smiling to himself when he saw the young girl hidden beneath the layers of make-up on the queen's face. She was still there which meant he still had time to save her. "You're not lost, yet, Regina. I haven't forgotten you." He whispered as he watched her and Snow White talk from a distance ahead of him.

Regina glanced behind her, feeling a shiver run down her spine. She watched the outlaw as he talked with Baelfire and Belle. Something about him seemed familiar, but she couldn't figure out what exactly it was. She turned back around, pausing for a moment before glancing at Snow White. "So, what do you think of our new friend? Can we trust him? He is a thief."

Snow thought for a moment before an amused smile graced her lips. She glanced towards Regina. "Think of it from his perspective. How do you think he looks at you?" Regina smirked, tilting her head in response. She resisted the urge to look at him again, missing the same honest concern from years ago upon his face, the same expression that had chased away her nightmares since she'd first seen it. She would have remembered him; she would have found the outlaw that had shown her she deserved more, saving her in the process.


End file.
